


Ion nin

by aliceandme



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Smut, alittlebitfluff, analsex, thrandulas, virgin!legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceandme/pseuds/aliceandme
Summary: Thranduil has deep feelings for his son.please read the tags





	Ion nin

**Author's Note:**

> Pan mara na- everything is okay  
> Ion nin- my son  
> Melethron- lover  
> Melinyel- I love you

Legolas had become a man. He has grown from a child to a skilled, good warrior. No one in the whole of Middle-earth was smarter and more accurate with the bow than he, no one faster with the sword. Thranduil's eyes were on him evertime. People took it as paternal care, but the king felt much deeper. He admired him. He adored him.  
Each of his movements was so graceful and so elegant, his skin of such purity and his hair shimmering like liquid starlight, the king thought he must be damned. He would never be able to touch him like he wanted so much.

The prince noticed the staring glances of his father and he loved it. He could not read any emotion on the King, but his eyes betrayed him and revealed his son, his deepest desires. Legolas struggled to hide his flushed cheeks. He turned away, trying to avoid his father. But deep inside he felt a burning, which demanded to be extinguished. His whole skin burned, he longed for salvation, for his father. He was at a loss, he had never felt that way, it never hurt so much. No wound from the battle was comparable.

He retired early to his chambers. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. It was so forbidden. It was not right. It will never be like that. The king is his father. But could he ever live on like this? Could he ever be so happy? What if he had been mistaken in his father's eyes? What did he have to lose?  
Everything.

Slowly he got up, only a thin nightgown covering him, his pale skin shimmering slightly through. The prince stroked the last tears from his face. He wanted to risk it.

His heart beat fast. He walked quickly through the cold halls and corridors. He stopped at his father's door. Guards were never set up here, the king did not like it. Again tears came up in him. Is that really the right decision? Should he go again?  
Too late. Thranduil opened the door. Shocked, but worried, he looked at his son. The first tear ran down his hot cheeks again. Time seemed to stand still. Nothing happened. Nobody stirred.

At last the king moved. He pulled his son into his chambers and closed the door. Slowly, he came back to him and pulled him into his arms. Legolas snuggled up to him. He could not stop his tears. His father stroked his blond hair. "Shhh. Pan mara na, ion nin. "Legoas heard his heart beat, it hit so fast. He pushed slightly away from him. He wanted to look into his eyes, he wanted to see that look, that sparkle.

Their eyes met. It got warm. His father still held him. And there it was. This shining. Now or never. It would be forever too late.

He leaned forward. His heart was racing. His breath caught and her lips touched. Thranduil was surprised at first, but he replied. The Prince took to the kiss, the air was burning, he enjoyed every single millisecond. But they broke away from each other again. Lustful eyes looked down on Legolas.

And again her lips met and again and again. Thranduil led him deeper into his chambers, to his bed. The prince landed on the bed. The world outside has been hidden. Here there was only the king and his son. Two lovers. Two damned, burning in search of salvation.

Legolas had not done that before. He had never touched or touched someone like that. He was feeling helpless and insecure. His father saw his worries. "Calm down, ion nin. I will guide you. Just let it happen. Let me take care of you "He slowly kissed his neck, gently pulling his teeth over his fair skin. The boy shuddered. Goosebumps formed on his body, his breathing became faster. He reached into his father's pale hair, he held on, he pulled on them. The pleasure seemed to tear him. He groaned.

Even the king could barely think straight. He was tough. He had to hold back, Legolas is so beautiful, so tender, so insecure and vulnerable, he just could not beat him like a wild animal. He touched him. All over. There were hands everywhere, stroking bodies, caressing, pulling hair. And again and again her lips met. But it was not enough.

"Ada ... Ada ...", barely he breathed. "Please ... I need more. More of you ... Ada. "

The king's lips wandered to his ear. "I'll give you everything, melethron. Everything. I will be so careful. Do not be afraid. "His hand moved between his son's legs, he gasped in shock. His fingers pulled up the nightgown and lovingly stroked her soft skin underneath. The boy had already lost a few drops. Thranduil stroked slowly over the shaft, his son consumed himself under him. He spread kisses all over his body and kept slipping down where his hand was still massaging his length.  
Legolas clawed at the sheets as his father began to lick him timidly with his hot tongue. He tasted single drops of Precum. His son tasted so good. Legolas groaned.

Two fingers were pushed into his mouth and he visibly tried to moisten them properly. He sucked on them and licked. The king could have cum alone from it. That sight, Legolas, completely destroyed lay there, sucking on his fingers. He withdrew it.

"You must be very brave now, ion nin. Be a big boy for me. It might hurt a little bit now." Thranduil kissed his forehead. Legolas looked at him with wide eyes. He was scared, but the lust and passion were too big to stop now. He felt so insecure, but his ada calmed him. He trusted him.

Slowly, he started with a finger. He was so tight. As the elder Elf thought about invading this virgin body, it permeated him. Legolas whimpered. With gentle kisses, however, he was quickly distracted. Soon he relaxed and a second finger joined. Legolas whimpered louder. "Ada ... please I can not ... it's too tight ... it's not working."  
"Shh. Everything will be fine. Just calm down. It always takes some time, ion nin "He kissed him. "You can do it, I know it." Legolas smiled at him. "I will try it for you ada. It feels ... much better. "

He is open and ready now. But his father is much bigger than two fingers. Thranduil moistened his rock hard cock with spit, for too long he did not touch it.  
On some quiet evenings he dropped his hand into his pants. He thought of his son, of his beautiful body. He imagined it might be his son's hand there on his cock. Or even his cheeky mouth.

His son watched him with lusty eyes. He also wanted to touch himself, wanted to touch himself, but his king gently slipped his hand away. "We do not want you to come, you're still so young, melethron. I wish you could see yourself. You're so beautiful."  
Carefully, he slid into him. Legolas trembled. Single tears ran down his cheeks, he was so brave. He took everything. The king was waiting to get used to the size. He lovingly kissed Legolas tears away, with loving words he tried to calm him down. He closed his one big hand around his son's little one.

All tears were dried. Timidly the king tried to move. Legolas took in so well. He whimpered and moaned under him. "I'm so proud of you, ion nin.", His father whispered.  
The pain in Legolas is slowly changing. He has never felt anything like it. He feels so filled, so good. He would love to never feel something different again. His father holds him tight and secure while driving him crazy. The king hits a point in him, the boy screamed. Everything turned. The world was blurred. He looked into his father's face and put a hand to his cheek.  
"Ada ... melinyel."

With wide eyes the king looked down on his son. "Oh Melinyel. Melinyel. Melinyel, ion nin. Melinyel. "Her lips touched again. It was so warm. Thranduil thrust into him. Loud moans and names permeate the room. The older man rested his hand on the shaft of his son. This rolled his eyes, spit ran out of his mouth.  
"Come on, ion nin. Come for your Ada. "Thick white threads stretched over Legolas stomach. He was completely kicked out and exhausted. His father thrust into him, he took no more consideration. He rammed into him over and over again. He threw his head back and came deep into his son.

Exhausted, he lay down next to his son, still in him. "Ada it's so hot inside me." Thranduil kissed him and was about to escape. "Please stay inside me Ada, I do not want it to run out of me, please ... Ada."  
"If you want my son. I love you so. How did you see it? I've always tried to hide my feelings."  
"It was the glow in your eyes, Ada… I'm so tired…"  
"Then sleep my son, I'm here." He kissed the back of his neck.  
"The fact is, I love you even more than you love me ...", he giggled.  
The prince fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> love  
> alice :3


End file.
